


An Infinite Chance at Love

by Bartlettfan24



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartlettfan24/pseuds/Bartlettfan24
Summary: My vision of life for 5-0 post series. I honestly feel like they did Danny dirty and I'm trying to remedy that. I normally write one offs but I am trying to make this a complete story so if you have the patience bear with me and I'll try my best not to disappoint.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> First let me just say thank you so much for the kind messages! I so appreciate them. That being said, I decided to take this story in a whole new direction so I've made some edits and changes to the current chapters and you can expect new chapters soon! Don't worry Cath and Steve will still get their happiness. Steve and Cath will play a big role in the story but end game is to give Danny someone to love.
> 
> The beginning of this story starts in 2020 roughly after the series finale. All flashbacks will be bold.
> 
> Something I like to do is post a song that I was listening to while writing each chapter. Sometimes it will be one song, sometimes a few.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the new direction!
> 
> Songs (Same titles but two completely different songs)
> 
> I'll Be There - Jess Glynne
> 
> I'll Be There - Walk Off the Earth

Catherine was nervous the whole drive to Steve's. After breaking Steve's heart, after the pain she caused both of them, after they finally found their way back to each other, would he understand? Would he be willing to try and make it work? Does he still love her? Would it be enough even if he did? Her fears were flooding her as she pulled into Steve's driveway. Sitting in the passenger seat is Bexley Kensington. She is twenty five, five feet two inches tall, naturally brown hair, that currently has a purple ombre and blue eyes that for the past month have constantly been filled with tears. Four weeks ago, her life exploded when her husband Seth was killed in Syria while on a humanitarian mission.

Catherine has known Bexley since she was 13 when Catherine was assigned as her "Big Sister", a part of the Big Brothers Big Sisters program. The two of them formed an immediate bond that has lasted to this day. Catherine was there when Bexley was thinking about sex for the first time. When she broke up with her first boyfriend. When she found out she couldn't have children. When she met Seth, when Seth proposed and when Bexley and Seth were married in Scotland. Catherine was there with Bexley through all of it. She decided to bring Bexley back to Hawaii with her when it became abundantly clear that she couldn't be left alone. Bexley was still barely getting out of bed let alone eating or showering. Her grief had completely taken control. Catherine's heart hurt just thinking of it.

"I don't know about this Cath," Bex stutters, "You really think he is going to just be okay with me staying here?"

"Yes, I really do." Catherine says in a comforting and believable tone. No matter how mad Steve could potentially be, Catherine knew he would never just turn Bex away. The two women exit the car and start walking towards the front of the house. As they reach the front door it swings open and standing in the doorway is Steve McGarrett, shirtless looking handsome as ever. "Cath" he says with part aneurysm face part smirk that would make anyone weak in the knees. "Steve, this is Bexley." Catherine says motioning to Bex. Steve nods his head towards Bex extending his hand, "I've heard so many great things, it's nice to finally meet you."

Under normal circumstances Bexley was not a shy person but she could barely bring herself to smile at Steve. She was completely encompassed in exhaustion and grief. Catherine wrapped her arm around Bex's shoulders and walked her into the house. Once inside Cath gave Bex a tour and then showed her where the guest room was. "You can stay here, the bathroom is attached. Why don't you try taking a shower? It was a long flight." Catherine suggests before she starts to exit the room.

"Cath," Bex says quietly. Catherine turns on her heel to face her friend. "You are sure he is going to be okay with this? What if he is mad?" Bexley cries. Unable to hold in her emotions anymore. Catherine takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh, "I promise you, if he is mad, it will be at me and I can handle Mr. Commander Pants." A glimpse of a smile creeps onto Bex's face. Catherine walks back into the room until she is standing right in front of Bexley. Placing both of her hands on Bex's face she gently strokes her cheeks and then leans in and kisses the crown of Bex's head. A gesture that calms Bexley's nerves.

Unknown to the girls, Steve was standing just outside the door to the bedroom. Steve was confused, clearly Cath had a plan that he had not been made privy to, this wasn't just a friendly trip to Oahu for Bexley. Something else was going on. Steve clears his throat to make his presence known. Catherine spins around, instinctually blocking Bexley from Steve's view.

"Someone want to tell me what is going on?" Steve asks sternly but with concern.

"Not here." Catherine says, motioning towards Bexley. "Bex, take a shower, get some rest. I'll come check on you in a little bit." Catherine and Steve exit the guest room. They make their way upstairs to Steve's bedroom and Catherine immediately sits cross legged on the bed. Steve pulls a chair from the corner of the room over to the edge of the bed so he can sit and face Catherine. Once seated, "Want to tell me what that is all about?" he says bluntly. Catherine takes a deep breath and then starts.

* * *

"In 2008 Bexley's mother died, Bex was only 13. Her father is a Admiral Hannik with JAG so he signed her up for the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program and I was assigned as her Big Sister. We became close very quickly. She needed a confidant, someone she could trust that wasn't going to turn around and tell her Father everything. Around fourteen she started getting really curious about sex and exploring her sexuality. She came to me and I was there for her. I told her everything I wished I had known at her age. Talked her through birth control and safe sex and how to say no. I took her to buy her first vibrator and walked her through how to use it. When she was sixteen she started dating her first boyfriend, he was older, nineteen and in college. When she called me and told me she was thinking about having sex with him she had so many questions and concerns. I took shore leave from the E just so I could spend the weekend with her and talk her through whatever she wanted to know. After she graduated from High School we saw each other as much as possible. She even flew to Japan to spend a week with me when the E was docked." Catherine pauses. Steve looks down at his feet running his hand over his head back and forth.

"That doesn't explain why there is a zombie of a girl in my guest room Cath" Steve says.

Catherine takes a deep breath and then gives Steve the explanation he is owed. "Her husband died a month ago. Her Dad called me and said she wasn't taking it well. She was sleeping all day, wasn't eating, wasn't letting anyone in to the house...she had essentially become, as you have pointed out, a zombie. So I left you, as much as it hurt, and went to take care of her. That's why I had to cut Montana short, I flew to California to get her."

"Cath, after everything we have gone through together, why didn't you just tell me where you were going? She is clearly important to you." Steve asks, unable to hide the hurt he was feeling. Catherine looks down at the bed, feeling a small sense of guilt for hiding the truth from Steve.

"I was scared she wouldn't mean as much to you as she does to me and I didn't want that to come in between us, especially after we just found our ways back to each other…" Cath trails off.

Steve is frustrated but even more than that he is hurt. "I hate the fact that you felt like you couldn't be honest with me. It hurts me that you hid it from me. If she is important to you, she is important to me. It kills me that you don't get that."

Catherine lets out a sigh of relief, truthfully she never thought Steve would have an issue with Bexley but it wasn't only herself this concerned and even though she trusted Steve with her life, everything else was still questionable. "It wasn't just about me, I had to take Bexley into consideration."

Steve leans forward placing his right hand on her left cheek, wiping away the tear rolling down with his thumb. Leaning his forehead against hers, "No more secrets, okay?" Steve asks.

"Okay." Catherine whispers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING
> 
> This chapter includes an explicit sex scene. If that's not your cup of tea I suggest you skip and wait for chapter three which hopefully will be up tomorrow.
> 
> Song:
> 
> Ophelia - The Lumineers
> 
> Iris - The Goo Go Dolls
> 
> July - Noah Cyrus & Leon Bridges

Steve runs a hand over his head, he tilts his head up with a curious look, "How far have you thought this through? Of course she can stay here as long as you want but what then? Are you going to get her set up on the Island or is she going to return back stateside?"

Catherine hadn't really thought that far in advance but the idea of moving Bex to the Island permanently wasn't totally unappealing to her,"I haven't gotten that far. I figure we needed to figure out where we stood first." Catherine switches her tone to a more playful, seductive one. Head down, staring at her own legs, biting her lower lip she whispers,"But right now there are other things I would like to concern myself with…"

For too many years Steve had denied himself the pleasure of having Catherine Rollins in his bed, those days were long gone. He was never letting her go again. "Lieutenant Rollins, are you flirting with me?" Steve says

Catherine slowly looks up at Steve, meeting his grey blue eyes. As soon as their eyes connected there was no discussion as to what was about to happen. Cath wraps her arms around Steve's neck pulling him in for a not so subtle kiss. Steve stands up, pulling them both up and moves his hands down to cup Cath's ass. Cath leaps up and off the bed literally into Steve's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Each of them fighting for entry to the other one's mouth, Steve lays Catherine down on the bed and straddles her; pinning her between his own thighs he quickly works to remove her of her clothing, leaving her in just a black lace bra and highwaisted thong (thank God for Knix). Seeing Catherine pinned beneath him had Steve's cock springing to attention in no time at all. Catherine lets out an involuntary moan at the sight of Steve's lower half and reaches her hand down to start stroking him from shaft to tip, rubbing the pre-come slowly around the tip before resuming her handjob. Steve closes his eyes, tilts his head backward and lets out a groan.

Continuing to stroke Steve, Catherine gets wetter and her patience grows thinner. She starts rotating her hips, lifting her pelvis towards Steve's attempting to gain some sort of friction. Steve places his hands on her hips pushing her down on the bed, keeping a distance between them.

"Please, Steve…" Catherine moans. "Please what? What do you want, Lieutenant?" Steve asks in a facetious tone. "You. Please, I want you, I need you." Catherine begs. Those three words were all Steve wanted. He grabs her arms and shoves them above her head, holding her wrists together with one hand. Then he pushes her thong to the side and runs his free thumb across her clit all the way down her slit going up and down spreading her wetness. Returning to her clit he rubs circles over it with his thumb. Catherine can barely contain herself, it has been so long since she had been touched this way, they never actually got around to sex in Montana and then she left to go take care of Bexley.

Begging and whimpering, "Please Steve…Commander…please fuck me." Hearing Cath call him Commander always sent his head in a tizzy. Steve releases Cath's wrists and pulls her down the bed so her legs are dangling off of the side, he then pushes her legs up so her knees are bent and he spreads them as wide as they will go. He takes a step forward, positioning himself right at her entrance. Catherine's patience having hit its breaking point, screams at Steve, "For fucks sake, fucking fuck me sailor!" As the words left her mouth Steve slammed into her.

He starts out slow, pushing in and pulling back out, "Mmm God please don't ever stop," Catherine begs while reaching a hand down to touch herself. Steve knowing that is a cue that Catherine is close to achieving her orgasm, reaches up and lightly chokes Catherine. Knowing it will throw her over the edge. As soon as he grips her neck Catherine rubs herself faster than ever and within 30 seconds she is screaming Steves name. Her walls clenching Steve's dick sends Steve over the edge. The feeling of Steve's orgasm shooting into her causes Catherine to have another orgasm. Both Catherine and Steve finish together and collapse onto the bed.

A few minutes later Steve slowly pulls out of Catherine and steps into the adjoined bathroom to grab a towel and clean himself up. Coming back into the bedroom he sees that Catherine has rolled over on her stomach, he walks to the bed and slaps her right butt cheek.

"Mmmm…. later, I need sleep." Cath mumbles.

"Do you want to shower?" Steve asks but when he turns around Cath is already asleep.

Bexley took Catherines suggestion and took a long hot shower; while it didn't help her anxiety, it did wonders for her muscles. She was laying on her bed in her towel staring at the ceiling when she heard Catherine screaming Steve's name, not surprised at all that their conversation led them to sex. Catherine was still Catherine after all. Once Bex had turned eighteen Cath would tell her all about the naughty things she and Steve would get up to. To be honest, Bex was a little jealous of how adventurous they were with each other. She hoped that this meant Steve was good with her staying here for a while.

After the efforts of a shower putting on pajamas felt excessive so she decided to pull out her copy of Emma and get lost in the world of the Woodhouses and Knightleys, still in her towel. Within twenty minutes, she was fast asleep on top of the bed covers.

With Catherine down for the count Steve showered and made his way downstairs to get something to drink. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he sees that the door to the guest bedroom is wide open, knowing Catherine won't be coming down to check on Bex like she said Steve pokes his head in to make sure Bexley is okay. He can't help but smile when he sees Bex fast asleep, something about seeing her there felt right. She's looked peaceful, relaxed…it was completely different from her demeanor earlier. Steve walks back into the living room and grabs the throw blanket Aunt Deb has sent him all those years ago from the couch. He goes into the bedroom and lays the throw blanket over her and then he walks out, leaving her door slightly ajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> The chapter is really for you McRollins lovers. I wanted to introduce Bexley and still stay true to our favorite couple.
> 
> My goal is to post a new chapter everyday. I'm not sure on timing yet.
> 
> Please leave me those reviews and let me know what you're thinking and for those of us in the US, we won't know until we know. We're all in this together.
> 
> xx


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Danny! Enjoy!
> 
> Song(s):
> 
> Slide - The Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> this is love - Walk Off the Earth

Bexley’s eyes slowly start blinking awake. When her eyes are fully open she looks down and sees the blanket over her torso. She smiles and then gets out of bed to find some clothes, still in her towel from last night. Bex gets dressed, pulling on her favorite Green Peace sweatshirt she stole from her husband years ago, and then walks out of her room to the kitchen hoping to find some coffee or something equally caffeinated. She sleepily heads towards the fridge only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Steve standing in front of the open fridge in nothing but swim trunks, still dripping wet.

Just then Catherine walks in. “Oh good, everyone is up.” Catherine beams. She walks over to Bex and pulls her into a hug. “How did you sleep? I’m sorry I never made it down to check on you.” Bexley was confused and it showed on her facial expression. “Um, yeah, it was fine. She shared a look with Steve that tells her Steve was the one to place the blanket over her. She smiled softly at Steve, a silent thank you for the blanket. Just as Catherine was about to speak, Danny Williams comes storming through the front door.

“WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BEST FRIEND LEAVING SUPER SEAL DANGER MAGNET GOOFY LOOKING SCHMUCK!?!?”

Catherine chuckles to herself, wrapping her arm around Bex’s shoulders. Taken aback by the man shouting throughout the house, Bexley scooted further into Catherine’s arms. “Just wait, you’re about to witness pure comedy at the expense of two grown men.”

Steve walks to the kitchen entryway, “KITCHEN!” he shouts.

Danny comes stomping into the kitchen coming to a complete halt when he sees Catherine and another attractive woman he doesn’t recognize. “Uh – hello – sorry, hi,” he smiles and walks over to Catherine to hug her. “Danny!”

“Catherine, you’re here, does this mean you and super SEAL are finally admitting you can’t live without each other?”

“To be decided…but it’s definitely looking that way.” Catherine’s smile could light up a whole city. Bex was still leaning against the counter waiting for Catherine to introduce her. “Danny this is my little sister Bexley, she’s uh, she’s going to be staying with Steve and me for a while.”

Bexley looks up from the floor tile she was focussing on and gives Danny a brief smile, extending her hand out to him. Danny takes her hand to shake and returns her smile. There is something slightly sad about her eyes Danny thinks to himself, then he is distracted but what Catherine just said. “Wait, sister? I didn’t know you had siblings…” he says, interrupting his own thoughts.

Bexley speaks up looking up and just past Danny, “We’re not related technically. She was my big sister as part of a program for kids who lost a parent.”

“I see, Catherine, how noble of you. Well it’s wonderful to meet you Bexley, please don’t listen to anything Catherine or the gorilla man say about me. It’s all lies.”

Steve walks around to the front of the kitchen counter, finally stepping in, “You’re calling _me_ gorilla man? Here I was thinking its been two months since I’ve seen my best friend and the first thing you do is insult me?”

“I GAVE YOU A PIECE OF MY LIVER! I can call you what ever the hell I want.” Danny rebuts.

“Oh here we go again. Liver this and liver that. Blah blah blah.” Steve replies jokingly.

The two stare at each other in silence for a long minute and then break out into smiles and envelope each other in a big bear hug.

“I missed ya, ya know?” Danny says. “Yeah, I missed you too buddy.”

* * *

Steve and Danny are sitting at the kitchen table with coffee and breakfast while the girls are outside on the lawn chairs. “What’s the story with Bexley?” Danny asks, determined to find out all her could about her. Steve smirks and glances at Danny, “You got the hots for little sister?”

“What are you, 12? I mean, ya know, yeah, there is something about her...I would like more information hence the question. Now if you’d please answer…”

Steve knows Danny has been through the ringer the past few years when it comes to women. The on again off again with Rachel. The tragedy of Leslie. He didn’t want Danny getting his hopes up with Bexley so he tells Danny Bexley’s story about losing her husband.

“Jesus, this poor girl. She seems so sweet.” Danny finally says after a quiet moment of contemplation.

“Heart of gold from what Catherine tells me. She worked for the VA in Los Angeles before her husband passed and when she wasn’t working she was volunteering. Apparently she’s volunteered since she was a kid. “

“Since she was a kid, she still is a kid. What is she, 23?” Danny asks.

“25, she old for her years though. Been through a lot.” Steve gives Danny an all knowing look, having some inkling as to what was swirling around his best friends head. “I’d give it time man.”

“What? Time for what?” Danny asks, genuinely confused.

“To ask her out! I can see it all over your face. You’re intrigued.”

“Well yes, I will admit she is intriguing…and adorable…” Danny trails off but has a sentimental grin plastered on his face. He hasn’t felt excited about the possibility of a women since Leslie.

* * *

Cath and Bex sat in comfortable silence for a little bit before Cath asked, “So did you sleep okay? You seem a little better today.”

A small smile creeps up Bex’s lips. “I did actually. It’s really nice hearing the waves at night, I feel asleep reading actually.”

“Ah, were dreaming of _Pemberley_ or _Donwell_ this time?” Catherine asks mischievously, knowing that Jane Austen is Bex’s comfort reading.

Now with a full grin Bexley answers, “ _Donwell_ , Knightley always remind me so much of Seth. Our story is similar to his and Emma’s.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Cath jokes. “ So Steve and I talked last night –“ Bex cuts Cath off “That’s not all you did.” Cath blushes and throws a nearby beach towel at Bex. “Shoosh you…As I was saying, Steve and I talked last night and he is totally fine with you staying here with us. No expiration date.”

Bexley visibly relaxes, not even realizing how tense she was. Knowing that Steve was fine with her staying gave her a sense of relief she didn’t even know she was looking for. “That’s amazing, I should go thank him.” Bexley gets up from the lawn chairs stretching her limbs after sitting for the past thirty minutes. She turns back to face Catherine, “I can’t tell you how much it means that you came for me. I know it was terrible terrible timing.” Catherine gets up now and wraps her arms around Bex’s neck, pulling her in for a hug, just above a whisper, “Of course I came for you, I will always be there for you.” The two women squeeze their hug a little tighter before letting go of one another. As Bex starts to walk back towards the house Cath shouts, “I’m going to go for a swim, will you let Steve know?”

“Will do!”

* * *

As Bexley walks closer to the house she overhears the end of Steve and Danny’s conversation. Stopping at the Lanai to remain out of sight she listens, “Well yes, I will admit she is intriguing…and adorable…” Bex bites her lower lip, she feels butterflies, a feeling she hasn’t felt in a long time. Steve's friend thought she was intriguing, he doesn’t know anything about her; still she was curious. She decides to step inside at that moment, interrupting their conversation.

“I’ve been called ‘adorable’ but never ‘intriguing’.” She jokes. Steve and Danny’s jaws drop to the floor. Bex walks past the kitchen table and then turns around to say “ It was lovely meeting you Danny, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing much more of each other.”

“He practically lives here, he hates being alone.” Steve throws out. Bex turns to face Danny, “Well that we have in common then. Enjoy your breakfast gentlemen.” With that Bex turns back around and walks to the guest room, closing the door behind her. She collapses on her bed in a fit of giggles and tears. Unsure of the feelings that were starting to swarm inside her. Contemplating if she should even be entertaining the idea of someone new so soon. What were the rules here? Could her heart even handle dating? She cringed at the thought. With her mind suddenly racing a mile a minute she pulls out her ipad and turns on _The West Wing_ for the hundredth time, hoping it would distract her ever wandering mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> For my American readers, anyone else wishing that President Whitmore from Independence Day was our President?
> 
> For my International readers, SAVE US
> 
> Politics aside, I hope you enjoyed chapter three! Please leave me reviews. Questions. Comments. Concerns. Pumpkin Pie recipes. I'll take them all.
> 
> Love you beautiful readers.
> 
> xx


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Beautiful Readers. I don't know about you but I am breathing a little easier today. I hope you are too.
> 
> Songs:  
> Hold Back the River - James Bay  
> Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men

Bexley is about five minutes in to _The West Wing_ when she realizes she forgot to tell Steve that Cath was going for a swim. "Shit. Fuck." She says out loud as she jumps up off the bed and quickly jolts back toward the kitchen. There she finds Danny sitting alone at the kitchen table scrolling through his phone. Steve is nowhere in sight. He looks up when he hears Bex's footsteps. He can't help but smile, pleased at another chance to speak with her.

"Sorry – uh – do you know where Steve is?" Bex asks, a slight look of panic on her face.

"Super SEAL is showering…are you okay?"

Bex shifts her weight and bites her lower lip, "Shit…um, yeah, no, I'm fine. I just, I forgot to tell him that Catherine said she was going for a swim. If uh, if he gets out before she's back would you mind letting him know?" Bex had been focusing on the floor tiles again but she slowly lifts her had and lifts her eyes up to meet Danny's.

As soon as their eyes met Danny knew he was done for. Who was this beautiful solemn girl in front of him? He had to know more. He needed to know more. He stood up, sliding his phone into his front left pocket. She looked like a dear in the headlights, frozen in place. He crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen table. "So, Steve mentioned that you're going to be sticking around for a while?" Danny was determined to know more about her.

Bexley was quite at first, she is a bright girl, and she knows where this is going. Danny isn't as smooth as he thinks he is. The thing that confuses her is her willingness to answer. "Uh, yeah. I took a leave of absence from work but I'm thinking about putting in a transfer to the Honolulu VA, living in Hawaii doesn't seem so bad. Nothing is worse than LA." She flashes a small smile that stops Danny's heart; it was like she smiled right into his soul.

"Is that where you're from? Los Angeles?" Here we go Danny thought; now we're getting somewhere.

"For the last 8 years yeah, but I was actually born in New Jersey. We moved when I was about five because my Dad got a job at JAG."

Danny swore he stopped breathing for a minute. Slowly that classic Danny smile started creeping up and up until his eyes were so squinty from smiling that he could barely see.

Bex continues, "I was in D.C. until after I graduated High School and then kind of floated until I landed in LA. Then the VA job came up and I met my…" Bex trailed off. Danny knew she was going to say, "husband", clearly it was still a sensitive topic. He decided to change the topic all together to dry and distract her. "What part of Jersey?" He asks, trying to turn her mood around. "South Jersey. Margate/Ventnor" she replies immediately.

"No kidding. I grew up going to Atlantic City every summer. Margate has the better beaches. Ocean City has the better boardwalk."

Bex felt the tension she didn't even know she had, leave her shoulders and she smiled up to her ears. Suddenly very excited for where this conversation was going. "Holy fuck! You actually know Margate? And you're one hundred percent correct about OC having the better boardwalk. I mean, who doesn't want to play mini-golf AND go down a waterslide all with a view of the Atlantic Ocean?"

"I spent lots of summers with cousins on the beaches of Margate. When was the last time you were there? Tell me Kohr Bros still has a custard stand like every ten feet!"

"It's been a couple years now but last time I was there that was still true. Same for the family that owns all the taffy joints." Bex is thrilled to have something to talk about that didn't have to do with her dead husband.

"Well in Hawaii we don't have frozen custard but we do have shaved ice…" Danny pauses, contemplating his next question. He decides to go for it. The worst she can say is no. "…would you want to maybe, uh, I could take you sometime, if you wanted." Danny holds his breath, bracing himself for the inevitable turn down.

Bex starts to panic. Danny seems really nice and it's so fun to talk about Jersey but is she ready for a date? I mean, that is what he's asking isn't it? Maybe she should clarify. "Detective Williams –" he cuts her off, "Danny, please-"

Bex nervously bites her lower lip, "Danny, are you asking me out? On a date?" She looks Danny in the eyes.

Danny is quite for a moment, wanting to answer her question delicately, the last thing he wants to do is make her uncomfortable. "I'm not not asking you on a date, if you would like it to be a date, I would like that very much. If not then consider me a friend taking you to his favorite shaved ice truck." Danny shifted his weight off of the table and took a step toward Bexley.

"Look, I'm not on call tomorrow and I know for a fact that Steve and Catherine have some talking they need to do. Why don't I pick you up and I can show you around the island, as friends, no ulterior motives. That way you can get out of the house for a little bit and I have something to distract me from the fact that my daughter no longer worships the ground I walk on."

"If you try to kiss me can I punch you in the face?" Bex asks.

Caught by surprise by her comment Danny lets out a full on belly laugh. Throwing his hands up to 'surrender'.

"You officially have my permission to punch me in the face should I try to kiss you." He agrees.

As the last word leaves Danny's lips, Steve comes waltzing in smelling of Cedar Wood and Eucalyptus.

"No fair! I've wanted to punch you in the face since you punched me in the face!" He argues.

Danny and Bex just give Steve a look that says "Get the fuck out, we're flirting here." Steve does not pick up on the hint.

"Ready to go and get yelled out by the Governor?" Steve asks. "What ever they're mad about it's your fault." Danny replies.

Steve grabs his gun and badge from atop the refrigerator and then leans in to kiss Bex on top of her head. It was a sweet gesture and Bexley appreciated it more than she let on. "I'll see you and Cath later tonight." Bex stood up on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around Steve's neck and hug him. "Thank you for letting me stay." She whispers and then kisses him on the cheek. She lets go of Steve and turns back to Danny.

"Can I see your phone?" she asks.

Danny takes his phone back out of his pocket, unlocks it and then hands it to her. She quickly took a selfie and added her contact info, assigning the selfie to her number and hands the phone back to Danny.

"Text me details about tomorrow?" She asks.

"I will do that. " Danny walks over to Bexley and kisses her on the cheek, she blushes, and then he and Steve walked out the front door.

Fuck, Bexley thinks to herself. I am so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little shorter than usual but I really felt that it flowed nicely. We all know what a softie Danny is and I really wanted to show that.  
> Next chapter is Danny and Bexley spending the day together on their "not not date"  
> Shout out to XOMaggieWrites who is quickly becoming the best friend I've never met. Love you lady.  
> Until chapter five...  
> xx


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, let me apologize for the major gap in between chapters. I was severely lacking motivation but I adore this community and I hope to post more chapters more frequently. I decided to break this chapter up so Danny and Bex’s adventure will now be in Chapter Six. As always, I treasure your reviews and can’t wait to hear what you think. If I don’t post again before Christmas, I wish you all a Happy Christmas and hope that you are healthy and safe. 
> 
> Song:  
> Days Like This - Van Morrison

After the boys left, Bexley put on another pot of coffee, after it was ready she poured herself a cup and then went back outside to sit on the lawn chairs. There really was something therapeutic about staring out at the ocean. About ten minutes later Catherine returns from her swim walking up the beach and into the backyard.

“Hey! I thought you were going inside?” Cath asks, grabbing a towel that was folded on the small drink table.

In a monotone, “I did. And then I came back out.”

“What happened? Did Steve say something stupid? He does that but you can’t take him seriously. He honestly is the stupidest smart person I –“

“It wasn’t Steve. It was Danny. He uh, he asked me on a date. Kind of.”

“Kind of? How do you kind of ask someone on a date?” Cath says, giggling.

Joining in on the giggles Bex manages to recount her conversation with Danny earlier that morning. When she is finished Catherine clasps their hands together and says, “Danny is a  _ really _ good guy. I believe you can trust him; you just need to be honest about your feelings. He’s been pushed and pulled enough by his ex.”

Bexley smiles, everything Catherine just said made her even more excited and nervous for their  _ not  _ date. “He mentioned something about his daughter not worshipping him or something, do you know what that is about? How old is she?” The curiosity in her voice coming through loud and clear.

Catherine grins wide, “Grace, she is eighteen and in college. She loves Danny very much; the sun just doesn’t rise and fall with him anymore. As with ya know, most college aged kids.”

Bex starts giggling again. “So he is struggling with empty nest syndrome? Poor guy, I can deal with that.”

“He also has a son Charlie. He’s five and that is a story I will let him tell you. But cutest kid you’ve ever seen.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready Cath.” Bexley admits.

Cath gives Bex a warm smile, and says “Then spend the day with a new friend. No one is rushing you into anything. Take your time.”

“That’s the thing, I think – I think I may be ready. But then I realize it’s only been a month and I know that it’s too soon.” Bex says, barely above a whisper.

“Bex,” Catherine’s tone was full of empathy. “No one but you has any say as to when is too soon. Only you can make that decision. Everyone deals with grief in their own way.” Cath wipes away the tear falling down Bex’s face. Her phone vibrates. It’s from an unknown number. 

**Hey this is Danny**

**Hi Danny**

**I was thinking I would pick you up around 10, if you’re still interested.**

**Sure** **J**

**Just to be clear, you’re not going to drag me on some five-mile hike to some randomly beautiful waterfall and then try to express your undying love for me, are you?**

**Me? Hike? Never. I promise you that.**

**Then I’ll see you at ten.**

Bexley smiles and then looks up at Catherine. “Fuck!” Bexley, “I have no clue what to wear on a first date these days. I haven’t had a first day in almost ten years!”

The women are both quiet for a full minute before they look each other in the eye and in unison say “Shopping!”

* * *

Four hours and $300 later Catherine and Bex returned back to McGarrett’s. Steve is lying on the floor of the living room playing referee between Eddie and Mr. Pickles. Eddie immediately runs over to them, tail wagging a mile a minute. Bex chuckles and drops her bags to give Eddie a proper scruff on top of his head. “I missed you too buddy.” She says giving him a few kisses on the nose. “I’m going to go put all this away.” She says to Cath and Steve, walking into the guest room and closing the door behind her.

“How was the Governor?” Catherine asks Steve.

“Fine it was just her accepting my leave of absence and approving Danny as interim director.” Steve’s tone was a little sad.

Catherine sensing Steve’s sadness pushes, “Are you sure you’re ready to step away? Five 0 has been your life for the past ten years.” Steve takes a minute before he answers, “Yeah, uh, it’s time. You coming home actually helped me make the decision.”

“We have a lot to talk about tomorrow then…” Catherine trails off.

* * *

In her room Bex takes out the clothes; blouses, dresses, bras and panties are spread all over the bed. She picks a pretty floral sleeveless blouse and matches it with one of the new bralettes and matching panties she bought. Adding a pair denim shorts from her suitcase she completes the outfit. Staring at the outfit in front of her she smiles. Being bluntly honest with herself, she  _ was  _ ready for this. She loved Seth but she also knows he wouldn’t want her to feel this miserable and he would want her to move on when she felt ready. Grief really is a funny thing. Pulling her out of her own thoughts Bex’s cell rings blasting  _ “Thank you for being a friend. Traveled down a road and back again. Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant...” _ The caller id telling her that it was her best friend Charlotte.

“Hi friend!” Bex says enthusiastically.

“Hiiiiiiii, I just wanted to make sure you got settled okay and the SEAL dude didn’t lose his shit.” Charlotte replies.

Laughing out loud, “No, he didn’t lose his shit. He’s actually pretty chill and dude you should see this house. I mean like the house could use some work here and then but holy fuck the view makes up for it.”

Whining, “Ugh I’m so jealous. If I have to watch another douchebag drive down Rodeo in his ugly ass European sports car I may do something regrettable.”

Bexley laughs, walking over to her door she leaves her room, walks through the living room and kitchen to the lanai and down past the lawn chair. She presses the “Facetime” button on her phone. Charlotte accepts. Charlotte is the complete opposite of Bexley. Tall, blonde hair, green eyes and then shouts, “I HATE YOU. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME FOR FUCKING FUCKS SAKE?”

“I told you!”

In a more serious tone Charlotte asks, “But for realsies, you doing okay? I miss you like hell.”

“I think it was the right decision. I don’t know how to explain it but it’s almost like a weight was lifted as soon as I landed on Oahu. I feel like I can breathe a little easier.” Bexley is calm and confident in her words.

“Oh that makes me so happy. As much as I miss you, and I miss you like Brad misses Jen, I think it makes so much sense for you to not be in the worst city ever while starting this new chapter.”

Contemplating before she speaks, “So…uh…I think I’m going on a date tomorrow.”

“No. Stop. Who? Is he hot? Are you ready? Is he hot?” Charlotte spews off a thousand words a minute.

“He works with Steve, Cath’s NAVY dude. He’s a detective but they’re on this fancy task force. I don’t know that I would call him hot, but like, handsome a hundred percent. And I don’t know dude, there’s just something about him.”

“Ahh I love this for you so much. Send me a pic!!”

“I don’t actually have one. Wait. Let me FT you back in a couple minutes?”

“You’re going to ask him for one aren’t you?”

“Better, I’m going to steal one from Steve’s phone. Call you back.”

* * *

Bex hangs up her Facetime with Charlotte and runs inside to find Steve. He’s back on the floor playing with Eddie. He looks up at Bex standing over him. “You look like you’re up to something.”

Smirking, “I need a favor.”

Steve lets out a deep laugh, “Seems to be the running trend around here. What can I do?”

Taking a deep breath Bex spewed out at the speed of light, “Can I borrow your phone so I can steal a picture of Danny to send to my best friend Charlotte so we can talk about him in extensive detail?”

This got Steve’s full attention. Giving her the most serious, ‘I’m a NAVY SEAL’ look he had in his book, “Let me get this straight, you want  _ me _ to just hand over my phone to  _ you _ a girl I barely know so that you can send a picture to another person I don’t know and then proceed to judge my best friend, my brother as you women do.”

Bexley was frozen in her place; did she totally read Steve wrong? Fuck, she thought he would go along with it. Not being able to say much else, “Uh…. Yes. Yeah. Yes, that would be accurate.”

Steve pauses for a minute staring Bex in the eyes, he then smiles the biggest most joyful smile she had ever seen. He really was handsome. “Well then yes, one hundred percent yes. I’ve got ten years of pictures I can give you. You grab the beers, I'll get the computer.”

Bex let out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She smiled big, nodded her head and skipped off to the kitchen. Ten minutes later Steve, Bex and Cath are huddled around the laptop scrolling through years worth of pictures. They come across a picture of Danny leaning on the hood of the Camaro holding Charlie and Cath’s hand flies to stop Steve’s from moving to the next photo. “Use that one, Danny looks buff and Charlie is cute as hell.”

“I agree,” Bex adds. Bex grabs her cell phone off the coffee table and Facetimes Charlotte.

“Fucking finally, I thought you bailed on me!!!” Charlotte whines.

“Sorry!!! Steve has A LOT of pictures of Danny. But check your texts I just sent you one!”

Charlotte clicks away on her phone, “Ohhhhhhh he looks like the douchebag manager from Entourage! Good job Bex.”

“Oh my gosh he does look like him!! And thanks? I think? Also here say hi to Cath!” Bex hands the phone over to Catherine. “Hey Charlotte!!!”

“Catherine Rollins looking hot as ever. How is my favorite female badass?” Charlotte chimes.

“I’m good girl,” Catherine pans the phone over to Steve, “This is Steve by the way.”

“Sexy Super SEAL! I’ve heard so many things. Nice to finally meet you, virtually.”

Catherine turned cherry red and quickly moved the phone back towards her. “Okay, okay, that’s all you get. Have fun gossiping about Danny!!” Catherine hands the phone back to Bex and then goes to sit on Steve’s lap.

“So, you approve?” Bex asks Charlotte. “Very approve. Have so much fun babes. You deserve it.

“I miss you. I’ll call you day after tomorrow.”

Charlotte smooches the camera and then hangs up. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No songs this chapter. Been re-watching Grimm in the background. Hoping to get chapter seven up in the next day or so.

* * *

Bexley had set her alarm to go off at eight am but she was wide awake at seven. She hadn’t felt this excited and nervous since her first day at the VA back in Los Angeles. She decided to surprise Catherine and Steve with coffee and pancakes to distract her until it was time for her to get ready. She grabs her phone and airpods and heads into the kitchen. Mr.Pickles is laying across the center of the kitchen table when she walks in. Bex gives him a couple scratches to the back of his neck and then says in a low whisper, “I don’t think you are supposed to be up there but I won’t tell if you don’t.” Mr.Pickles purrs and rubs his head into her hand. She smiles and then gets to work on breakfast. 

After she makes a stack of pancakes and a full pot of coffee she puts the food in the oven to keep it warm and then shoots Catherine a text:

**Pancakes in the oven, whipped cream and strawberries in the fridge.**

**Oh, and I made coffee.**

**Marry me, it’s legal now!**

**:)**

Back in her room Bexley showers and proceeds to get ready for her “not date” with Danny. At nine forty five she is ready to go. Hair loose with a bandana headband bow, wearing the outfit she picked out last night. She walks back to the kitchen to grab a water bottle out of the fridge. Steve is sitting on the counter inhaling the pancakes Bex had made. With a mouth full of food he nods at Bex and says “These are so good.” Bex laughs “You’re welcome,” she smiles at Steve and then leans against the counter next to where he is sitting. 

“So Danny is gonna be here any minute. Any last minute advice? Tips? Things I can use to embarrass him?”

Steve laughs and then contemplates his answer, “Don’t bring up pizza or bagels. Grace and Charlie are always a safe bet,” Steve pauses, “Look, it would be hard to find a guy better than Danny, present company excluded, I think you two will get along great.” Steve gives her a warm smile and Bex bumps her shoulder into his ribs. “Thanks, I uh, I’m nervous,” Bexley admits. 

“You’ll be fine. I promise.” Steve reassures her. 

As the last word left Steve’s lips Danny walks through the front door. He walks straight for the kitchen, Bexley gives him a genuine smile, “Morning!” 

Danny’s face lights up at the sight of Bex. Could this girl be more gorgeous? “Good morning to you, you look lovely.” He walks over and kisses Bex on the cheek. She blushes. “Thanks.” Danny turns towards Steve, “Neanderthal, how are we this morning?”

“Just peachy dear,” Steve responds. 

An awkward silence takes over the kitchen before Steve jumps down from the counter and says, “Well I’m going to bring caffeine to the lieutenant. I’ll see you two later,” and with that he exits the room. 

Bexley shifts nervously, “Give me five minutes? I just need to grab my bag.” 

“Yeah, take your time.” Danny gives her that goofy smirk of his, she smiles and then walks to her room. 

* * *

  
  


Danny runs around the front of the Camaro to open the door for Bex. She blushes and smiles, “Such a gentleman.” 

“Contrary to popular belief *cough* McGarrett *cough*, chivalry is not dead. Bex steps out of the car and follows Danny into the Wailana Coffee Shop. The hostess knows Danny and seats them immediately. The coffee shop is the body, soul and charm that you would expect ouf of a 1950’s coffee shop. Bexley loved it. She was a sucker for anything vintage. 

“I take it you come here a lot?” Bexley asks, excited to learn more about Danny. Steve had been right so far, Danny was a perfect gentleman. 

Danny nods his head up and down. “Yeah, the uh Palace is about ten minutes away and this place is open twenty four seven. Doesn’t hurt that the pancakes are the best on the island.”

Bexley’s thoughts drift off for a moment, imagining Danny eating pancakes late at night. She smiled at the thought. She was a huge night owl. That would be a bonus if Danny was too. Bex was brought back to reality when the waitress placed a hot chocolate in front of her. 

“Oh my gosh this smells so good.” Bex leans over the cup to inhale the aroma of chocolate. She knew this smell. But it couldn’t be. Her confusion was clear on her face. Danny grew concerned. 

“Everything okay over there?” Danny asks.

Bexley gives him an inquisitive look and then slowly takes a sip of the hot cocoa. As soon as it hit her tongue she knew. This was Tim Hortons hot cocoa. “This hot chocolate is the Tim Hortons hot chocolate powder. I would know it anywhere. It’s my favorite.” Bexley didn’t bother to hide her excitement. Few things in recent days made her happy so she was going to hold on to this as long as she could. 

  
  


Danny’s goofy grin, turns into a smile which turns into a smirk. “I know.” 

Bexley was confused again. How could Danny possibly know it was her favorite? _I supposed he could have asked Catherine,_ she thinks to herself. She squints her eyes and playfully says, “And how may I ask did you come upon this knowledge?” 

“Come upon this knowledge? Who are you? Agatha Christie?” Danny shoots back. 

“Agatha Christie was a brilliant woman mind you. Now answer the question.”

“I’m a really great detective.” 

“So it's pure coincidence that I posted on Instagram 4 days ago how much I missed Tim Hortons and how I would kill for their hot chocolate?” Bexley asks mischievously. 

Danny stares at her, understanding the game they were now playing. 

“Like I said, I’m a really great detective.” 

Bexley laughs and then looking him dead in the eyes she says, “Or you have a teenage daughter who showed you how to look me up.” 

Danny chokes a little on his coffee. His cheeks turned red quickly. Looking down at the table he accepts defeat. “I had to fill up her gas tank, but you win.” 

Bex’s heart warmed, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be surprised like this. 

“Well thank you, truly. I can’t tell you how much joy you just brought me….But I’m still confused. How did you get it here so quickly? The closest Tim Hortons is in Canada.” 

Danny chuckles, “I have a friend named Magnum had a friend of a friend whose Canadian husband ships it in. He let me buy a box off of him.” 

“Wow. Please thank your friend for me. I owe you guys.” 

Danny lets out a half sigh half laugh, “Babe you don’t owe us anything. I’m glad it made you happy.” 

Bexley studies Dannys face. She likes to think she is a pretty good judge of character and something about Danny just told her he was trustworthy. She got up from her side of the booth and walked over to sit down next to Danny. He stretched his arm out across the back of the booth and turned his body angle to face her. “Hello there.” He says. Confused and curious as to her change of seat. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Bexley leans in and kisses Danny on the cheek. 

“Thank you for caring about my happiness.” 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas My Lovely Readers,
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful and magical Holiday. Seven is short but meaningful and I'm working on Eight. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Would love to hear what ya'll are thinking.
> 
> xxoo
> 
> No songs this chapter I am currently binging Bridgerton (WHICH WAS AMAZING) and Suits

* * *

Danny and Bexley had been sitting and talking for three hours before either one of them even looked at their phones. The conversation flowed so easily that they were never distracted.

"I need to pee!" Bex suddenly shouts out. Danny nearly spits out his water from the shock and then from trying to contain his laughter. "So go pee?" He proposes. "Back of the restaurant on the left." He directs her. She jumps up and speed walks towards the back of the coffee shop. Danny laughs and shakes his head. He took this moment to check his phone only to find twenty missed text messages from Steve and Catherine as well as a dozen missed calls.

 _Jesus, a guy takes a girl for pancakes and the world explodes._ Danny doesn't even bother to read the messages he just calls Steve back.

"Where the hell are you?" Steve shouts through the phone.

"Hello dear. I am at Wailana, is there a reason you and Catherine have been blowing up my phone?"

"Where is Bex?"

"In the restroom. What the hell is the issue here?"

"Catherine has been trying to get a hold of her. Some test results just came in she was waiting for and she needs to get home quickly."

"Wait, slow down. Steve, what test results?"

"Danno, just get her home -" the line goes dead.

Bexley was finishing up in the ladies room when she froze in her spot. _No. Please no._ she thought to herself. But she knew, she knew this pain and she knew what was coming. She hurries out of the restroom knowing she needs to get home before the pain gets worse. Just as she arrives at the table the pain shoots through her and she's going down.

"Danny -" was all she could get out before she passed out on the floor of the Wailana Diner.

* * *

Danny was pacing back and forth the floor in the Queen's Medical Center Emergency Room. First Steve is yelling at hime to get Bexley home then she's passing out in the coffee shop. What the hell was going on?

"Danny!" Catherine yells. _Here we go._ "What the hell happened?" Catherine's tone was stern but concerned. Anger was not sensed in any way.

"Hey, I'm not sure yet. She just passed out. The doctors haven't come out."

A doctor comes out of an ER room, "Excuse me, Detective Williams?"

Danny spins around to face the doctor, "Yes, uh, this is Lieutenant Rollins, Bexley's uh,..."

"Sister," Catherine chimes in.

"Ah, well I am Doctor Raleigh, were you aware of Bexley's condition?"

"You're referring to her PCOS?" Catherine asks.

"Yes, we did an Ultrasound and took some blood. It seems two cysts burst which created the pain that caused her to faint. It was her body protecting her mind. I'd like to keep her overnight to be sure there is no bleeding or additional damage from the ruptures."

"Can I see her?" Danny asked.

"Yes, she will be quite out of it though, we had to give her some mild sedatives."

Danny doesn't wait for the good doctor to finish his sentence before he runs into Bexley's room. He slowly opens the door, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. She is not.

"I am so sorry." Bexley whispers.

Danny sits on the edge of the hospital bed and takes Bex's hand in his. "You're sorry?" For what? What could you possibly be sorry about?"

"For ruining our first not not date…" Bexley looks up under heavy eyelids to catch Danny's eyes. She gives him a small but genuine smile.

Danny lets out a chuckle swinging his head from side to side. "You didn't ruin anything."

Bex lifts her head up a little and looks him directly in the eye, "Danny our date literally ended in the emergency room. That has to be some sort of omen." She leans back onto her pillows, not being able to hold her head up anymore.

Danny releases Bexley's hands and lifts his hand to her cheek. A piece of hair had fallen covering her eyes, Danny gently stroked the hair away from her cheek and behind her ear, his hand lingering for just a moment too long. Danny takes a long breath before he says, "Do you want me to leave?"

Eyes still closed, Bexley slowly shakes her head no and reaches out for Danny's hand. He pulls his hand away from her face to take her hand. "No, I uh- I don't."

"Then I'd say it's looking good. I'm uh- I'm gonna go let Catherine know you're okay." Danny stands up still holding Bex's hand.

"But you'll come back?" Bexley asks, in a desperate whisper.

Danny lets go of Bexley's hands and cups her cheek. He leans over and gives her a sweet and simple kiss to her forehead. "Promise," he whispers.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> First of all, thank you to Maggie for being, you.
> 
> Second, I'm hoping to get a few chapters up this week. Unfortunately I am stuck in quarantine after being exposed to COVID. So far no symptoms so keep those fingers crossed!
> 
> Third, PLEASE review, it means the world to me.

* * *

Steve had showed up about ten minutes prior to when Danny found him and Catherine at the coffee cart.

"How is she?" Catherine asks impatiently.

"Exhausted for sure. I uh- I am going to stay, if she'll have me."

"Danny are you sure? I can stay. Steve can come back and get us in the morning." Catherine offers.

"Yes, uh, things are going well, I would like to see if that continues to be the case. Listen if she doesn't want me to stay I'll let you know so she won't be alone."

Hesitantly Catherine nods her head, "Okay, call me if anything changes." Catherine wraps her arms around Danny's neck giving him a tight hug. "Take care of her Danny."

"I got you Babe, don't worry about it."

* * *

After saying goodnight to Steve and Catherine, Danny gets himself a cup of coffee from the cart before heading back inside and upstairs to Bex's room. She seems to be sleeping when he gets inside so he decides to go ask the desk nurse about a pillow. A friendly strawberry blonde nurse wearing the name tag "Maggie" was seated behind the counter. "Excuse me," glancing down at her name tag, "Maggie, my name is Detective Danny Williams. My friend Bexley is in 5511. I was wondering if I could get a pillow from someone? I'm going to be staying with her."

"Of course Detective, someone will get one to you." She offered a kind smile.

Danny returns her smile and nods his head, "Thank you very much."

Back in the room he rearranges the sleeper chair so it is closer to Bexley's bed. After the nurse brings him a pillow and a blanket, he texts Grace and then Rachel to let them know where he would be; he plugs his phone in and leaves it sitting on the bedside table. After placing his phone down, he catches himself staring at Bexley, she had a cute frown on her face, fast asleep. Even frowning he found her exceptionally beautiful.

Taking her hand in his he sits and settles in the sleeper chair. Stroking his thumb back and forth across her hand, he closes his eyes and rests his head back against the chair.

Bexley groans and slowly starts to open her eyes. She feels the warmth from Danny's hand before she realizes that it was indeed Danny. A small smile grows across her sleepy face. "You came back." She says in a soft sleepy whisper.

Danny doesn't open his eyes but he gives her hand a gentle squeeze, "I promised you I would." He goes back to stroking the back of her hand. "Last I checked you were supposed to be sleeping."

A genuine but weak smile appears on Bex's face, "Last I checked, only family is allowed to stay overnight."

Danny's hand froze, "I can go, if you aren't comfortable. I uh, I got the impression earlier that you weren't too fond of hospitals."

Bexley tightens her grip on Danny's hand, "Don't go. Please."

Danny continues stroking her hand. "I'm staying right here babe. Got a pillow and everything."

"Let me guess, Nurse Maggie?" Bex asked but she already knew the answer. Maggie was a sweet nurse and would have gone out of her way to make Danny comfortable.

Danny, perplexed and with a bona fide grin on his face says, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because she's the nice one! She snuck me a Diet Coke!" Bexley's eyes were still closed but she had a wide grin on her face. Nothing made her happier than Diet Coke.

Unknown to her, Danny had opened his eyes. He couldn't help but smile wide when he saw the pure happiness on Bex's face; all from talking about Diet Coke. "You're gorgeous ya know that?" He asks. Bluntly yet sure of himself.

Bex's cheeks turn red, something that doesn't happen often with her olive toned skin but her smile softens. "Thank you," she replies but it sounds off.

Danny is confused, this is not the typical reaction he receives after complimenting a woman. "Hey, I didn't mean to insult you. You are just laying there and you lit up and you just knocked my socks off."

"You didn't insult me." Bexley whispers. Finally opening her eyes she looks at Danny's nose, not totally able to face him eye to eye yet. "I just have a hard time taking compliments."

Bexley used her left hand and grabbed on to the hospital bed railing using that to take her weight, she shifted so she was laying on her right side.

"Woah, slow down there lady." Danny jumps up and places his hands on Bex's waist to help guide her right hip down. Bex wasn't wearing _anything_ besides the hospital gown, to which Danny took notice of right away. His palm was resting on her hip and his thumb started circling her hip bone. Bex felt her entire body turn to heat and start to tingle. She was starting to have trouble breathing. Her voice drops to a light yet sultry tone, "Danny?" she asks. Danny just about lost it when she said his name like that. He thought he would explode right then and there, his pants becoming tighter by the second. "Bex…"

"If you keep your hand on me, my body is not going to listen to my head and it is going to do things that I literally am forbidden from doing right now."

Danny quickly removed his hand and then stood up taking a few steps back. He quickly shoves his hand in his pockets and walks in a small circle.

"I'm sorry, I need some clarification," Danny says reluctantly. "Did you-"

Bexley cuts him off, "Just tell you to take your hands off of me because it was turning me on so much I almost jumped your bones?"

Danny tilts his head up and squints his eyes in that Danny way. "Uh, well yes. Yes, that would be what I was referring to."

Bexley takes a deep breath and then uses her remaining energy to muster up all the courage she can before saying, "Can you please just come kiss me so this conversation can be over?" Her eyes were squeezed shut and she slowly started to peek out of one eye. She wasn't known for having a very bold personality but if she had learned anything from life lately, it was to take any and every chance you get at happiness. She finally opens both eyes to find Danny standing in front of her with his mouth open wide in shock. He had moved back to the side of the bed and was yet again brushing Bex's hair away from her face, he leaned down and whispered "Only because you said please," before he cupped her jaw and kissed her.

Truth be told Bexley was never _super_ into kissing. She found it awkward and never knew what to do with her tongue. But kissing Danny, _this_ _is what kissing should feel like_ , she thought to herself. She could feel this kiss in her toes. His lips were soft like velvet and his stubble scraped against her jaw, the sensation was chilling. They kissed for what felt like hours but was a mere two minutes before Danny pulled away. Before he sits back down in the sleeper chair he takes her hand back in his, leans over and kisses her on the forehead. "You have to get some rest."

"You're the one that was distracting me." Bexley snorts out.

Danny chuckles and finally sits back down in the sleeper chair, "You're the one who asked me to kiss you." Danny closes his eyes and leans back in the chair. "Go to sleep gorgeous."

Bexley punches her pillow a few times to get it perfectly smooshed, once satisfied she relaxes her body onto the pillow and starts to drift off. "Thank you for a memorable not not first date."

Danny caresses her hand until she falls asleep. Once he is sure she is out he drifts off as well.

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

* * *

Steve and Catherine arrived around 11 am to pick Bexley up from the hospital. Danny had offered to bring her home but the Camaro was a bit low and Bex did not need anyone witnessing her trying to get in or out of the car. Danny walked them downstairs while Steve was pulling the truck around. Catherine was on the phone with Bex’s Dad letting him know she was being released and going home. 

“So, maybe text me when you’re back at the house and settled? Let me know you’re doing okay?” Danny asked hesitantly. 

Bexley was a little hurt, if she was being honest, she was hoping Danny's' overprotective streak would continue, even after she was discharged from the hospital. “Yeah, sure. I’m just going to climb in bed and binge  _ The Sopranos _ .” 

Danny audibly gasped and threw his hand over his heart, “Without me? The man who is from New York?” The sarcasm was not lost in his voice. 

Bex laughed, “You can join me if you want. I may be in and out of sleep but I wouldn’t hate the company.” 

“I’ll be there in an hour.” Danny kissed the top of Bex’s head right as Steve pulled up in the truck. He leans over, kisses her cheek, “See you in a bit kiddo.”

“Bye handsome.” Bex whispered back to him. Danny’s heart may have literally skipped a beat. He was falling fast for this girl and it scared him senseless. 

Steve jumps out of the truck as Catherine as Catherine hangs up with Luke, Bex’s father. 

Catherine takes Bexley’s bags off the back of the wheelchair and throws them in the bed of the truck while Danny and Steve help Bex out of the chair and into the truck. Each of the men taking hold of Bex’s arms. 

In the most persuasive tone she could muster up Bexley pleaded, “Guys, I’m fine, seriously. I’m just really tired and really sore.” 

Steve laughs, “Whatever you say little one.”

Bex settles into the back cab of the truck and relaxes against the headrest as soon as Steve shuts the door. She struggled massively with accepting help from others, you never met more of a Capricorn than Bexley Kensington. She said a silent “thank God” when Steve and Catherine finally hopped in and started driving home. Her anxiety was already through the roof thanks to her iatrophobia and being in the hospital and she just wanted to go home. She would never be comfortable around doctors or hospitals, they just oozed bad juju and even worse memories.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Bexley was home and comfy cozy in her bed, she finally started to feel the stress and tensions dissipate from her neck and shoulders and she snuggled lower under her comforter and on to her down feather pillows. Catherine knocked on her half open door, “Can I come in?” she asked. 

“Since when do you ask?” Bex chuckled. 

“Since you scared the shit out of me by collapsing in a diner…” Catherine spat back as she walked into the room and sat on the edge of Bex’s bed. 

Bex turned scarlet covering her face with her hands, embodied by embarrassment, “Ugh, please do not remind me. The fact that Danny still wants to be associated with me after the past two days is some sort of miracle.” 

“I told you, he's a good guy.” Catherine’s tone was reassuring and sincere. She patted Bex’s legs, “I’ll let you be, I just wanted to tell you to please try not to do everything yourself. Steve and I are heading to the store to grab some groceries. Anything you want us to pick up for you?”

“Diet Coke and Sour Cream & Cheddar Ruffles would be amazing.” 

“You got it.” 

Bex lowered her hands and smiled at Cath, “Thanks Cath, for everything.” 

Cath returned her smile, “Get some rest lady,” Cath walked out, closing the door behind her. 

* * *

Bexley fell asleep shortly after Catherine left, a combination of the drugs still in her system and literal exhaustion. She woke up to a soft knock on the door. “Come in she choked out sleepily.” 

Danny slowly opened the door, poking his head halfway in, “Hey kiddo, thought you’d like some company.” 

Bex silently cursed to herself. She had no clue what the current state of her appearance was, she hoped she didn’t look like a crazy person. Her girl next door charm only took her so far.

“Shit I woke you up didn’t I?” Danny cursed. 

“No, well I mean, yes, but it’s good. If I sleep too much during the day it will throw me way out of whack tonight and I’m already a night owl as it is.” She waved Danny in and patted the spot next to her on the bed. “Come sit, I promise it is much more comfortable than the hospital chair.” 

Danny entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He was carrying a small duffle bag over his shoulder. He put the bag down on the armchair in the corner and sat down on the bed. He immediately scooted up against Bex, extending his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. The smell of sea mist and sandalwood hit her like a mack truck. It couldn’t just be coincidence that his cologne or body wash were her two favorite scents. Deciding to ignore any sense of fear she was feeling, she nuzzled his collar bone with her nose anyway and moaned, “Mhm, you smell good.” 

Danny silently smiled to himself, “Yes well, not all of us are neanderthal’s that have been using the same body wash since 1999.”

Bexley laughed, “What? You mean you don’t love the smell of Irish Spring and Axe? Because I got to say, girls went crazy for Axe when I was in high school.” 

“Which was what? Two years ago?” Danny asked hesitantly, not sure if this was a conversation he was ready for. He had to have a good twenty years on her. 

“Promise you aren’t going to freak out?” Bexley had not known Danny long but she had heard stories from Cath about Danny’s infamous speeches. 

Danny tightened his hold around Bex’s shoulders and leaned over to kiss the top of her head, “I promise.” 

Age truly did not mean much to her. She always felt that if you connected with a person that is what was important. Was Danny sixteen when she was born, sure, but even with the difference in age they had both had similar life experiences. And she liked Danny. A lot.

Bexley closed her eyes tight, “2013, I graduated seven years ago.” Bex held her breath, not daring to move. She felt Danny stiffen but a moment later relax. 

“My mother is going to murder me when she hears about this.” 

Bexley let out her breath, “Danny if our age gap bothers you I completely understand and we can totally be friends. Just tell me now okay? I really like you but I get it. It’s a lot. I’m closer to Grace’s age than yours and that’s odd to a lot of people and I don’t want there to be this weird animosity between -” 

Danny cuts her off, “Can you uh, can you just shush for a second.” He chuckles. He scooches back and sits up against the headboard so that he can look Bex in the eyes. “Yeah, it’s uh, it’s something I think about but I’m not totally against it.”

Bexley lights up, “Really?!” She asked enthusiastically. 

Danny, still facing Bex, leans forward using his free hand to stroke her jaw and cheek before leaning in and whispering, “Really,” and then bringing his lips to hers. 


End file.
